


Jasper and Percy

by pasttheshy0713



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, fluffy dream sex, inspired by a picture by beatrice that i made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasttheshy0713/pseuds/pasttheshy0713
Summary: Beatrice draws a picture and Paul has a dream about it.





	Jasper and Percy

“Nope.”  
Skritch.  
“Wrong.”  
Skritch.  
“That's not it.  
Skritch.  
“No way.”  
Paul McCartney smiled as he listened to six-year old Beatrice testing some of her new crayons. Apparently she was having some difficulty matching one of the provided shades to the image trapped in her little head. Paul knew not to disturb her unless she asked for help. Bea was growing so fast, pushing the boundaries of her independence every day. Or maybe Paul was just slowing down...  
“Daddy? Can you help me?”  
Speaking of which...duty called.  
“Yes, baby? What's the problem?”  
“None of these are the color I need and I don't know how to make it.”  
“Well, let's see what we have to work with. What color are you thinking of?”  
“A reddish-brown, but none of these work.” Scattered around her drawing pad were a handful brown and red crayons with even a few orange ones.  
“Alright, lets narrow it down. Do you want it to be light or dark?”  
“Um...dark. It's a bit like rust, but shinier.”  
“That's called copper, darling. Like a brand new coin.”  
“Not brand new, daddy. Maybe like an old coin?”  
“It might not be exactly what you're looking for though, Bea. Would you be able to use a different one if it's not perfect?” “It doesn't have to be perfect, but I need it for this picture, it's important!”  
Together they sorted the lights away from the darks, and Paul carefully blended the remaining crayons in some test spots in the corner of the page. He loved spending time with his daughter, but lately it seemed as if she was the only bright spot in his life. His other children were adults now with lives of their own, and even though he tried to keep busy, the divorce had taken it's toll.  
“That's it, that's it! It's exactly what I needed! Thank you, Daddy!”  
“You're very welcome. But don't wear them down too hard now, those need to last.”  
Bea busied herself with the scene from her head that she was now certain she could capture with complete accuracy. She knew her father would come through. The picture she had planned was sure to make him smile, she was certain of it...  
Paul had tried fending off this impending bout of the blues as he always did, but try as he might, his work wasn't enough today. It certainly didn't help that the rain had been going on for awhile. The cold gray clouds that blocked out the sky rumbled ominously and pelted the windows with bloated droplets of water. Normally Paul rather liked watching the rain, when he had a fire going in his living room, curled up with a good book or one of his favorite records, with some hot tea. But today the weather just seemed to exaggerate the loneliness that he'd been futilely trying to ignore. He knew this blue mood wouldn't last forever, but it still left him the problem of what to do with it now. Then he heard Bea's eager footsteps rushing through the corridor to the doorway.  
“Daddy, look! I want you to see!” “Oh, finished already?” Paul lifted his little girl onto his lap and opened the drawing that she was so proud of. The scene showed a rather fluffy auburn cat huddled with a black and white rabbit inside a hollow log taking shelter from a rainstorm. “This is very nice, Bea. But I thought cats and rabbits didn't get along?” “These two are best friends!” Bea firmly stated. “The kitty's name is Jasper and the bunny is called Percy.” Paul nearly gasped in surprise. Where had Bea heard those names? Maybe it was only because of the colors she had chosen, but this was starting to make him think of...no, it was just a coincidence. They were just names. “But Daddy, it's alright. Jasper won't eat Percy, because he saved his life.” That brought Paul's attention back. “Oh, he did? How did he manage that?” “Well, Jasper used to live in the city, but he got in trouble for stealing fish. A man caught him and left him in the middle of the forest, but then Jasper met Percy. This is how they became friends.” Bea pointed back to her drawing. “Bunnies can't go out in the rain or else their fur falls out and they get sick. So they had to spend the night together and kept each other warm.” Paul was impressed by how much thought went into this story. Bea continued, “And the next day Percy showed Jasper to a farm where he got some food, and Jasper decided to stay because it tasted better than anything he ate in the city. But the farm people didn't force him to stay in the house, so he can visit Percy whenever he wants.”  
“That's a lovely story, darling.” Bea smiled proudly. “There are lots of animals that are friends like this. My teacher showed us videos of some funny looking fish with flat heads that keep sharks from getting sick, and little birds that can clean croc-o-diles teeth without getting eaten! Some of the boys said the croc-o-diles should have ate the birds, but then the teacher said, 'Would you try to eat your dentist?' And Paul laughed. He missed laughing. It made him feel all the more blessed for having Beatrice in his life. Then something caught his eye in the drawing. At first he thought it was his imagination, but when he looked closer... “Um, darling?” “Yes?” “Why is Jasper wearing glasses?”  
Bea giggled. “Because he can't see without them. That's what glasses are for, Daddy.” Paul smiled and shook his head. Child logic at its finest. “May I...keep this?” “Sure, I was going to draw some more anyway.” Paul kissed the top of her head and Bea hopped off back to her room. He looked at the precious drawing for a long while and wondered. The names had unnerved him a bit. He'd used the name Percy as an alias before, but he hadn't told Bea that. And Jasper wasn't exactly a common name, so where had she picked that up from? Of course, it was always nice to dream...  
“Are you giving my little baby ideas, Johnny?”  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````  
I could hear the rain. That was the first thing I noticed. The cascade of minute splashes and trickles through the branches of the trees until they finally hit the ground. 'It's going to be so damp in the morning.' I thought, shivering with mild irritation. Then I felt the hand. Starting at the back of my neck, it softly stroked down my back, over my rear, and continued on the back of my thigh to the crook of my knee. 'I'm naked.'I realized, suddenly. 'But if I'm naked, why aren't I cold?' The hand retraced the trail back up my body, firmer and stronger now. And a new sound caught my ear, a bit like a motor running, but it was much too soft. I struggled to open my eyes, almost afraid that this kind touch would vanish if I did. But the sight that greeted me dispersed that logic. Lying on his side, eyes glinting behind his frames, shaggy auburn hair framing his face, he smiled and said “Hello, Percy.” It took me a moment to regain my voice, but managed “H-hello, Jasper.” We were curled up together, lying on a soft layer of fur in a snug, round space.

His hand was threading through my hair now, massaging my scalp. “Mmm.” I sighed. “C'mon silly bunny.”He murmured. “Aren't you cold?” As he drew closer to me, I realized he was also naked, and I felt his warm skin against mine. Our legs hooked us closer as I stroked up and down his back. He arched into my petting, and purred loudly. I could feel it in his chest. “I've missed you.” I wasn't sure which of us said that. Then his fingers reached my long, sensitive ears. I started in surprise. “Oh!” He laughed at that, softly. “Get what you give, kitten.” I whispered as I traced the rim of his smaller, triangular ear. It flicked sharply. “Ah! That tickles!” He flinched, and then licked the tip of my nose in retaliation. “Eh!” I flinched as well, and this gave him the chance he needed. I could feel him on top of me, nuzzling my neck and sending tremors through my body. I ran my hands up and down his back, raking my nails lightly over his skin. He began to arch and roll his back, his purring increasing in volume, bluntly expressing his pleasure. His long tail lashed back and forth through my fingers. “Mmm, don't stop, please...” I was thrilled at the thought of him needing me enough to say so out loud. Then he rolled over, pulling me on top of him. I was confused for a moment, until I felt something ticklish at the base of my spine. His soft laugh again. “Your schwanze is so sensitive.” I blushed at the entendre. His hands were merciless, teasing my fluffy cotton tail and squeezing my rump. Every time he flicked at my tail I could feel a shock up my back. And something else started to take notice. I pressed myself to his leg and hid my face, embarrassed. “Aw, don't hide.” “But-!” “It's alright. You are a bunny, after all.” “You started it.” I tried not to pout. “...Yes, I did. But do you want me to finish it?”He nuzzled my cheek in apology. I looked at him shyly, not sure what to think. “You would...?” “Say it. What do you want?” “You. I just want you.” He licked at my neck, slowly. It felt scratchy and ticklish, and he'd already made me so sensitive. If I'd let him, he'd have washed my whole face.“Move up a bit.” He whispered in my ear. I held myself up on my arms and legs, unsure of what to do, but he rearranged his legs slightly and pulled me back down on top of him, straddling.  
And I felt him, warm and hard and strong against my own arousal.

The realization made me gasp and cling to him tightly, not even thinking about being embarrassed. I just didn't want to let go. He reciprocated the embrace, rocking us gently. “Lets go together” I heard him say. With each movement little waves rolled through my body, and I tried to give back as much as I was given. Even though I could feel cold air, it contrasted beautifully with the heat we were generating. My mouth started acting on it's own, kissing and licking and nibbling at any bit of skin I could reach. I couldn't tell when we properly started to kiss each other, but when our mouths met, it was like satisfying a hunger we didn't know we had. His hips picked up the pace and pressed up against me. I ground down and rutted without thinking, giving in to the animal I was becoming. “Nothing but eat, sleep, and fuck.” He laughed from beneath me. “Not a bad life, eh?” I nuzzled at his ears, making him press even closer against me. I could feel it rising, like an ocean wave. We were hard and slick and damp and almost, almost, almost-!

“Aaahh!” I shouted, and dug my nails into him from the shock. It was like a bolt of lightning rolled through my spine and I could feel my tail twitching feverishly, as if all the muscles of my body were entirely locked up in that one instant. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around me, and my pleasure spilled over his warm skin. One of my long ears was in his mouth, his teeth gently worrying at it. I struggled to keep my eyes open, to see his flushed face as he tried to hold on a bit longer. His tail was swishing back and forth between my legs, erratically. I pushed back up on my hands and moved back and forth slowly, pressed against his straining need. It felt hot on my own cooling skin. Then he let go of my ear and arched upwards as his own wave finally broke. He yowled, a painful sound to my own ears, but when it subsided, the expression on his face said the opposite. A hot, almost burning, wetness dripped down my stomach. Wrapping up in each other, his warm, steady purring in my ear, I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
Paul woke up in his bed some hours later, uncomfortably warm. “What in the-?” He sat up and felt a dampness between his legs. “...That hasn't happened in years.”


End file.
